in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bright Spark
Bright Spark the unicorn is a pony that plans to conquer Equestria with the power of his machines. Now that he's in the Locked Rooms, he plans to steal all the magic he can find so he can power up his robotic army and conquer the world. Bright Spark's first appearance was in The Science of Metal Madness, together with Twi-bot, and Fork-bot. Personality Bright Spark is a very smart unicorn, being one of the smartest ponies in Equestria. However, he never manages to defeat Red Fork, as the red unicorn always finds a way to stop his plans. Bright Spark is also very egocentric, considering himself as the protagonist and the most important part of any group most of the time, and he is also ambitious. Whenever Bright Spark thinks of something, he's thinking big. Added to this, he is also very persistent in his goals, and will never give up until he literally can't fight anymore. This persistence, added to his intelligence, makes him a difficult foe to defeat, as he is capable of going on and on without giving up, even when his enemies are clearly winning. Powers and Abilities Although he his a poor fighter on his own, he has several abilities that make him a force to be reckoned with. Some of them are: *'Magic:' Even without any technology, Bright Spark has magic abilities of his own. Although they're not nearly as powerful as those of Red Fork or Dark Shadow, they can still serve as means of defense if he is attacked without any robots to help him. However, his magic ability becomes greater when he uses his machines, particularly one that he uses to steal his enemies' magic. This can turn him into a greater threat, as he becomes stronger and gains more magic power, while his enemies get weaker and lose some of their abilities. Skills *'Extreme Intelligence:' He can develop large plans with ease, and at times he can even predict what his foes are going to do. This makes him a dangerous opponent, as he is great at planning ahead, and most of the time will always be a step ahead of his enemies. *'Robotics:' Bright Spark is an excellent roboticist, and when he has a base for his operations, he can produce a great amount of robots and form an army of them in little time. This way he can send several waves of robots at his enemies one after another with ease. *'Diplomacy:' Even though Bright Spark is usually egocentric, he can excel at diplomatic relations, usually with other villains. He can ally other villains to join forces to defeat common enemies. An example of this is in The Science of Metal Madness, where Dr. Creep was Bright Spark's ally. Relations with other characters Red Fork He is Bright Spark's archnemesis. Back in Equestria, Red Fork was always the one to stop Bright Spark's plans of domination, so they have been enemies for years. Bright Spark will most of the time concentrate on defeating Red Fork once and for all, although he can also concentrate on other targets sometimes. Blue Ocean They are great enemies, as Blue Ocean is usually Red Fork's main ally in his missions. Bright Spark and Blue Ocean have a rivalry for who is the best scientist of the two, and who is the smartest. However, since Bright Spark is mostly concentrated on defeating Red Fork, this rivalry is seen in action much less often. Other Members of the Gang Bright Spark is usually hostile to the Locked Room Gang as a whole. When he encounters them trying to stop him, he generally talks about how brilliant his plans are, and challenges them saying that they'll never be able to defeat him. However, once left without any machines, Bright Spark will flee from the gang quickly. Alice Bright Spark ordered his robots to kidnap her in The Science of Metal Madness, while she was seeing what Bright Spark was doing to the land. Since Alice is a scientist that believes in the importance of protecting nature, while Bright Spark is a scientist that doesn't care about nature at all, their opposite points of view and intentions make them enemies. Dr. Creep He was Bright Spark's ally in The Science of Metal Madness. Although Dr. Creep sometimes have his doubts about some of Bright Spark's decisions, he still helped him to defend the factories from the Locked Room Gang, although at the end both Bright Spark and Dr. Creep were defeated by the gang. Twi-bot She is Bright Spark's main assistant. She always obeys Bright Spark's orders, and is willing to help him no matter what he's planning to do. She can also be considered to be Bright Spark's best friend, as she's always there for him, even in the darkest of times. Fork-bot Bright Spark considers him as his greatest creation, due to his incredible power and endurance. Bright Spark always let's Fork-bot know how he's the best creation he has, which has made Fork-bot know himself as Bright Spark's champion. Theme Bright Spark has several boss themes, that have been used ever since his first appearances as a villain. Evil Actions Committed * Stealing magic from thousands of ponies in Equestria. * Stealing the Elements of Harmony and using them to power his robot factories. * Polluting and destroying nature in The Science of Metal Madness. * Attempting to destroy the Locked Room Gang with his robots. * Turning the citizens of Echo Creek into robot slaves in A New Universe. Trivia * Bright Spark was originally created for Red Fork's saga in 2011, but he was much different back then. * Although Bright Spark is one of the smartest ponies of all, Red Fork is still able to outsmart him most of the time and usuall predicts Bright Spark's moves as much as Bright Spark predicts Red Fork's moves. * In his original media of origin, Bright Spark stated that he hates animals. However, this does not include ponies, since in Equestria, ponies are the dominant species and don't consider themselves as animals, similar to how on Earth humans don't consider themselves animals. Category:Owned by Redfork2000 Category:Villains Category:Evil characters Category:Males Category:Ponies Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Magic users Category:Intelligent